Dreams
by PositivelyNegative25
Summary: They are just normal girls who go to a normal school and do normal things, right? You couldn't be more wrong. These five girls each have supernatural powers over the earth, air, water, fire, and the last girl has mind control. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was chasing me. Its loud and heavy footsteps rang out in the quiet darkness. My choice was either stand and fight or die by being trampled by the giant's enormous feet. I decided that I would rather die fighting than the humiliation of being trampled, so I turned around and faced the giant. He was a disgusting colour of yellowish green with blood red eyes. I summoned my firepower and threw fireballs at the giant. However, my fireballs must not have been strong enough because nothing happened. The giant smashed its huge fist at me but I just managed to roll out of the way. I jabbed at it with my newly forged spear, brief flash back to the time that my aunt had made me my first weapon, the spear. Good news: I got the giant in the arm, bad news: the spear was wrenched form my grasp. I now stood in front of the giant with nothing but my shield on my left arm. Then the giant pulled my spear out of its arm with a groan and snapped my spear like a toothpick. Then I realized that I did not want to die. I was only 13, just a teenager. Then I felt myself changing. My body lengthened and my nails grew longer and curved. My neck got longer and wider, I felt a warm glow deep in my throat, and somehow I knew that I could now breathe fire. My senses were sharper, I could see, smell, and hear better. Then I realized that I had wings and a tail and I was completely red with yellow eyes. Finally yet importantly, I realized that I was a dragon.

I stretched out my new wings and flew up so that I was level with the giant's head and I spewed fire into the giant's eyes. Then I flew higher and landed on its head and scratched and bit with my new claws and fangs until there was brownish-red blood dripping down the giant's face. It howled in pain and tried to shake me off, but I held on. Then it started to run away and so I gracefully jumped off and landed like a cat on the ground. Then I concentrated on how I should look, flaming red hair, a few freckles, hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, red nails with yellow painted flames on them, and a height of around 5 foot 4 inches. I remember feeling immense satisfaction on defeating a giant, and then I woke up.

I wacked my alarm clock to turn it off and sat up in bed. "What a vivid dream that was last night" I thought to myself. Then I got ready, ate breakfast, and left for school. When I got to school, I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. I have to say that I did very poorly in class because of it. I snapped at people much more today than usual, which is saying a lot. I was walking to my locker after school and a kid actually asked me to help him pick up his books because he was clumsy enough to drop them. What did I do? You ask. Well I kicked his books further away from him. That was mean. You say. Well then, you tell this story. Because this is my story. So if you want it to be different than you write a story and then you can control what happens. Now can I proceed? Yes. You say. Well good, and I would love it if there were no more interruptions. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. So when I got to my locker and put in my combination nothing happened. I mean, my lock did not open. Therefore, I tried again, and again nothing happened. I was starting to get frustrated. I looked around and no one was there. It's not that I had any homework to do, well I did, but everyone knows that I follow my own rules and they do not include doing homework. However, my winter coat and winter boots were in there. I decided to go to one of the teachers and ask them if they could call the janitor to saw off my lock.

I walked to the first classroom that I could see and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so I tried the next door, it was locked. "Okay." I thought to myself. And I knocked on the next door.

"Come in!" called a female voice inside. So I opened the door and walked in.

The first thing that I noticed was that the classroom was very dimly lit! I could barely see anything. I saw the teacher sitting at her computer and so I walked over. The teacher's hair was raven black with black clothes on and a black headband with a bow on it. The teacher stood up and walked with quick short steps toward me. I found it strange that her eyes were a red colour just like the eyes of the giant in my dream. For that reason, I stepped back quickly. "What is it that you want?" she rasped. "N-nothing. I mean, I am very sorry that I bothered you. I'll just leave now."

I turned around about to leave. Then I heard something sizzling. So I turned around to see what was happening. The teacher was hovering in the air on this black sot of cloud and the teacher was covered in black feathers. She looked like she was trying out for a play that included a raven or a crow or something like that. Every time she breathed, black smoke came out of her mouth. It smelled really bad and I realized that it was poison. If I breathed too much of the stuff that was coming out of her mouth, I would die. I would like to say that I did something heroic like stood up to the raven woman, but the truth is that my only thought was to run away. I sprinted to the door of the classroom but with a wave of the raven woman's wings, the door locked. I yanked at the handle of the door but that accomplished nothing. The raven woman was taking her time approaching. I had to get the door to open.

Then I felt a surge of strength and suddenly I knew what I had to do. I concentrated really hard and then I thrusted my hand in the direction of the door and yelled "OPEN." The door exploded and a piece of metal hit the raven woman in the head and stunned her for a moment. I knew I had to take advantage of that moment and so I ran as fast as I could out of the classroom, down the school stairs, and out of the school. I thought that I would be cold since it was winter but for some unknown reason I felt surprisingly warm, like I was standing in front of a fireplace. I lived rather close to the school, thank the Gods, and so I was on my front step within three minutes. I was about to open my front door, when I heard cackling. I turned around and saw the raven woman flying toward me. I didn't feel like dealing with her again, so I said "STOP" and she seemed to burn until there was no more of her than a few ashes. As soon as she disappeared, I felt extremely tired, so tired in fact that I immediately thought of going to lie down. In fact I was surprised that I did not faint right there on the spot. Therefore, without a second thought I went into my bedroom and fell asleep.

So after I almost got myself killed you'd think that I would get a good sleep right? Wrong! I dreamed that I was on a sailboat, sailing over the Pacific Ocean. But then a giant sea monster erupted out of the waters and my dream changed. Then I was running away from somebody and I somehow turned invisible. The shape ran past me, but then came back sniffing the air and I knew it would smell me soon. And then my dream changed again and I was making plants grow somehow with magic. But then I heard a scream and I ran into the bedroom beside me and saw a woman on the floor and a monstrous figure stood over her sucking the blood out of the woman's neck, but the worst part was that the woman wasn't dead yet, but her struggles were getting weaker and weaker… In addition, my dream changed for the last time. I had conjured up a tornado to fend off a, what it looked like, giant mosquito. Anytime the mosquito came close, the tornado would blow it back three steps, but then the mosquito took flight so fast that I didn't have time to react and suddenly the giant mosquito was behind me about to pierce me… and then I woke up sweating.

There had been something familiar about that dream, but I couldn't place it. So instead, I thought about yesterday. What had happened? All that I remember is that there had been some sort of raven woman and I, after having fought her, made her burn to ashes. In fact, I still felt a little drowsy from that incident. Then I realized that I had unintentionally taken for granted that that whole episode with the poisonous raven woman had actually happened. Well, there was only one way to find out if it had happened or not. I closed my eyes and willed a flame to appear hovering above my fingertips. No sooner had I completed the thought, than exactly that happened. I yelped in surprise. However, as soon as I did that, the flame disappeared. Wow, that was so cool! Wow, I have firepower! Wow, this is impossible! Wow, I am going insane! I tried it again and the same thing happened, except I didn't scream this time.

Then I realized why my dream had felt so familiar. It was similar to the first dream I had had except that one had been about a certain element, fire, but this more recent one was about four other elements, water, invisibility, earth, and wind. Were there others out there like me? Was I supposed to go looking for them? "No," I told myself defiantly, "if they want to become a group, then they can come and find me not the other way around." Then I realized something else about my first dream. I had turned into a dragon in my dream, could I do that now to? "That's ridiculous," I told myself. "Having the power over fire is ridiculous." I reminded myself. Therefore, I went outside into my backyard and closed my eyes. Then I realized that I didn't know what I was supposed to do to turn into a dragon, so I tried to picture myself in a near death predicament. Nothing happened. Then I tried to picture myself as a dragon, there was a slight tingling feeling spread over my body but nothing else occurred. Then I realized that I was still lacking energy even though I had just woken up. I also realized that I hadn't had breakfast in my haste to try out my new firepower. Therefore, I went inside and had a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast. I have to say that I felt much better after that, so I went outside to try again.

I closed my eyes and pictured how I should look in dragon form. Once again, I felt a tingling spread over me except this time it became more and more pronounced. In fact soon, it took over all of my senses and I was only feeling. After a while, it started to feel like I was being electrocuted. I was sure that I was going to pass out from the pain I thought as I dropped to the ground writhing in agony. I scratched at the ground with my claws…wait claws? I looked down at my hands and saw that they had lengthened into curved claws. I then looked at myself again and found myself a dragon. I stretched out my wings and flew up higher and higher into the blue sky. Even from the height that I was at, I could still see everything on the ground perfectly. Flying felt amazing! The wind rushing past my wings, the millions molecules in the clouds through which I flew, it was utterly, for lack of better words, awesome!

But then I saw something absolutely terrifying. While I had been flying, these little green men, I want to call them dwarves, had surrounded my house. I swooped down for a better look. They were all stooped low to the ground behind the few bushes surrounding our house. They were obviously waiting for something. They were waiting for me. I was about to go down and burn them all when things went wrong. My mom, a short (5 foot 2 inches) woman with hazelnut hair and greenish grey eyes, stepped out of the front door. The little green men pounced on her as if she was a deer and they were the hungry lions. When they retreated, there was nothing but bones with little bits of flesh left on them. I silently gasped in horror. I had to start and end this fight before someone else got hurt, I would mourn my mother once I avenged her death.

So I, fighting back tears, dove behind the biggest group and, without making a sound, landed. Then I engulfed the green dwarf group with flames. Unfortunately, while I had been doing that, the other little green men had surrounded me. Anytime I went anywhere near one of them, the other ones would try to bite me with their long and pointed carnivorous teeth. I struck out with my front right leg, grasped three, and gobbled them up before any of the other ones could do anything. Ugh, they tasted terrible! I tried to do that again, but now they were wary of me and stayed a meter away from me at all times. Then one of them decided to be brave and jump on my back to devour me, unfortunately for him, I am covered in scales so it is very difficult to pierce me. So then I twisted around, clamped my jaws around the little creature, and swallowed it. Absolutely revolting! Four down, six to go. It was then that I realized that I had a tail. Therefore, I swung it around, stunned three of the creatures, and killed one with the spikes on my tail. I was about to pounce on the three stunned little green men when I felt something on my back. I looked around and there on my back was one of the bigger green men with a spear about to pierce in between two of my scales. I spewed fire at it, but I was too late. The spear embedded its self in my back. I roared in pain, completely forgetting that dragons and little green men were not supposed to exist. As soon as the spear connected to my body, I was transformed into my usual self.

I realized that the monsters would not bug the remainder of my family if I was not there. Therefore, realizing that the little green men could not run very fast with their short stubby legs, I ran away. I ran as far and as fast as I could. I was a bit slower than usual because of the throbbing pain in my back. I did not know how deep the wound was, but right now, I did not care. I finally turned the last corner on our street and I sat down on the corner of someone else's lawn and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I have been very busy. I have decided to start dedicating chapters to people. Whoever reviews first to my chapters will be the person that I dedicate my chapters to. This chapter is dedicated to Prince's-Mayflower because she has constantly supported me and encouraged me to update. So, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 2

I walked in the front door of my house and slammed the door behind me. I had a headache from school and so much homework that I figured I would be up until 3 am before I would finish it all. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a snack off the counter. Then I said hello to my mother who was sitting in our living room in front of the fireplace with her laptop on her knees. She asked me how my day was and I said that it was okay. My mom and I used to be really close, but then my parents had started fighting. They haven't split up or anything, in fact, they have been better lately. But I still have been spending most of my time in my room because then my mom can't get mad at me for no reason. Whenever she and my dad are fighting, my mom is just lashing out at anyone near her. This is usually me.

Anyway, I walked up the stairs to my room and laid out all my homework onto my desk. Then I went into the bathroom and washed my hands from the stickiness of the oranges that I had eaten. My long blond hair was thrown back into a high ponytail and my cheeks were slightly flushed from the coldness of the air. My eyes are the colour of the clouds before a heavy rainfall and my skin is pale and no matter how hard I try, I can never seem to get it to tan. I was wearing a grey top that almost matched the colour of my eyes and black sweats. I walked out of the bathroom and took a moment to gaze around my bedroom. On one of my walls I have all my horseback riding ribbons and pictures and some of my accomplishments. On the wall across from it, I have all my Harry Potter posters and books. I am completely obsessed with Harry Potter. I have read all the books more than I can count and have watched all the movies multiple times. I hope to go to the Harry Potter Theme Park sometime in the near future. I have a walk-in closet that is so messy I can barely look at it. On the wall across from my door used to enter my bedroom, I have my Egyptian Collection and my window. I find the ancient Egyptians so interesting and have many books about them, especially their gods and goddesses.

I opened my math textbook and started answering all the questions. Once I was done that, I studied for the geography test that was this Friday. I glanced at my clock. It read 6 o'clock. My dad would be home in half an hour. I finished reading all of the notes that we had taken and then I went downstairs to set the table for supper. I had just finished when I heard my father coming in the door. I went over to greet him. He was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. With a start I realized that today was November 13, my parents anniversary. I smiled, mother would love the flowers. My dad put the flowers on the table and went upstairs to put change and my mother came down to finish cooking supper. I pointed out the flowers and told her happy anniversary. She thanked me and then we all ate supper together… well minus my younger sister. Today was Monday and my sister has piano on Monday nights.

I unset the table while my parents went upstairs. I had just finished putting the last plate into the dishwasher when a pair of very angry voices reached my ears.

"…how about a Happy Anniversary? I had to be reminded that it was our anniversary by my 14 year old daughter!" screamed my mom.

"_Your_ 14 year old daughter? And I brought you home flowers! How about a 'Thank you'?" said my dad angrily.

"You want me to thank you for dumping a bouquet of flowers onto the kitchen counter?"

"Yes. And it's not as if you said Happy Anniversary either. I haven't received a card or anything else."

"Ugh! You disgust me!" Then I heard a door slam shut and the house was once again silent.

I raced up to my bedroom blinking back tears. I threw myself onto the comforter on my bed and cried. Why are they being like this? I asked myself. They used to love each other.

"Annabeth, come down for supper NOW!" screeched up my mom from downstairs. Great. Now my mother was in a bad mood. Well, one thing was for sure, I wasn't coming down for supper. Not while my mother was like this, no way. I locked my bedroom door and went back and lay down on my bed. The next thing I knew, I was fast asleep.

_I was fighting a giant mosquito. Don't ask me why, it was a dream alright? The mosquito kept trying to pierce me with its giant stinger, but I had this tornado like thing going. Every time it would take a step forward, my tornado would blow it back three steps. But then it took flight so fast that I couldn't react in time. It landed behind me. I spun around and a sword with a silver blade and a white handle appeared in my right hand. There was a white opal set in the handle of the sword that contained continuously circling white and gray sparkled swirls. It kinda looked like a mini whirlpool was set inside the stone._

_As the giant mosquitoes' stinger came at me, I swung my sword as hard as I could and managed to clip just the end of the stinger before it was past me. The mosquito crouched and looked as if it was about to spring at me. It leaped and the second before it would have crushed my with its weight, I jumped into the air and landed on its back. It bucked and I flew into the air. If I slammed into the ground from this height, I could easily break something, so I hardened the air into little solid cloud like things that I could use as makeshift stairs. I jumped from the last 'step' and landed in a crouch. I turned around so that I was facing it. It was really starting to bug me. (Oh no, I didn't get the pun. A mosquito __bug__ging me. How funny. Now can I continue?) It lunged out at me with one of its legs and I had to quickly jump back. Then I had an idea. I purposely went right in range of its long legs to make it take another swipe at me. When it did, I jumped over it and at the same time I chopped down with my sword. It worked. Its leg fell with a thud at my feet. While it was unbalanced, I ran forward and plunged my sword into the creature's neck. It was wearing a sort of thing armour, but my weapon passed through it like it was made of foam instead of metal. It vanished in a cloud of gold dust and I woke up. _

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Sunlight streamed through my blinds that I had forgotten to close last night. Then I looked down at myself and saw that I was still wearing the clothes that I had worn yesterday. I decided to take a quick shower before breakfast. Then I walked downstairs and saw that my dad had already left. My mom was still asleep and my sister was already at the table. My sister's name is Katarina. She has chocolate brown hair and green eyes. She was just finishing a bowl of cereal when I reached the table. My parents simply adored my little sister. It was always Katarina this and Katarina that. It was as if my sister could do no wrong. Anything that happened was always blamed on my. The older and more responsible sibling who should know better. I said good morning and was acknowledged with a nod. When I was finished eating, I went upstairs and got ready for the day. My sister definitely wouldn't miss me and maybe my parents would keep the fighting to a minimum with only my sister here. She remains completely oblivious to our parents' disagreements. I packed my bag making it look like I was getting ready for school, but really I was filling it with extra clothes and chewy bars. Where was I going? You ask. Well, I'm not really sure yet, but anywhere is better than here.

**So, how was it? Please Review!**


End file.
